Suika
|engvoice = |imagegallery = Suika/Image Gallery }} is a descendant of modern humans and an inhabitant of Ishigami village. Appearance Suika Full Body.png|Suika's full appearance. She tends to wear a helmet made from a melon rind to help her see better because she has a disease called "blurry sickness" or in modern terms nearsighted. Senku created a pair of glasses in her helmet to help her eyesight. She wears a black dress that covers her whole body and has a rope attached to her neck like a necklace and it is common for her tribe to wear them most especially for girls. *Insert Picture without helmet here* *Suika without her helmet* History Since Suika had the blurry eye disease (nearsightedness), she constantly scrunched up her face in an attempt to see things. That ended up scaring people, so she started to wear her trademark melon helmet. Personality She is a caring inquisitive individual with a talent for spying. She seems rather shy mostly because people saw her as weird for wearing a pumpkin over her head (revealed to be because she had bad eyesight and looking through the pumpkin allowed her to see a little better due to the concave effect). She has since become one of his closest allies. She is moved when Senku does not ask her about her pumpkin she wears or call her weird for wearing it (though it was most likely because he does not care). However, once Senku makes glasses for her using the pumpkin head, she is grateful for him fixing her bad eyesight and declines to get more "normal practical" glasses, opting to keep her pumpkin head. She is shown to be brave, as she purposely leads The empire of Might troops away from the village by using herself as bait. She also enjoys helping Senku and her friends, such as when he needs volunteers to spin thread, she immediately volunteers herself and the other kids, stating she would prove they could be useful. As a child, she is curious and enjoys exploring. She also occasionally doesn't understand some of the more "adult" topics discussed such as wondering what the village sisters mean when they say boyfriend or wondering what a harem is. Nonetheless, she has proven intelligent as she managed to understand Gen's path and his message based on some flowers he left behind). Similarly, she is observant enough to understand that Kinro had the same bad eyesight problem she had after watching him fight for only a few minutes. Possibly due to her lonely childhood being ostracized for wearing a pumpkin head, she is quick to make friends and is very friendly and kind. She immediately became freinds with Mirai and stated how happy she was to have a female friend her age. She similarly bonded with a pig Francois planned to use as an entree and when she protected the pig, Senku and Francois relented and allowed her to keep it as a pet, to her joy. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc She overhears a conversation that Magma killed Gen Asagiri. When Senku unmasks her and learns of her bad eyesight, he decides to make glasses for her. Village Games Arc She threw her mask to Kinro in order for him to be able to see better during his fight against Magma but in the end he got beaten. Chrome then used her mask's lens together with his sweat in order to act as a magnifying glass to burn Magma's clothes and using that chance he push Magma out of the stage. Senku Ishigami then used the mask as a fulcrum for his stick and with it he beats Ginro during the Village Games. Exploration Age Arc When Ryusei invents his own currency, she opens up a Ramen shop. Abilities and Equipment Stealth Master Suika was trusted by Senku and his friends to let her go on scouting. She was able to roll herself inside the melon hat, allowing her to recon deep into enemy territory undetected. Suika was able to slip past through hostile units when she attempts to retrieve the mobile lab from Perseus after the whole crew, save from Ginro and Suika are petrified by an unknown opponent. She was highly dependable when it comes to scouting. Trivia *Her name Suika is the Japanese word for Watermelon **This comes from the watermelon she wears over her head, which comes from a plant of the species Citrullus lanatus, bearing a melon-like fruit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science